


Rooftop Scene with Batman and Nightwing

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gargoyle, Gen, Inks, M/M, Mixed Media, Subtext, Traditional Media, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman looms on a gargoyle, Nightwing arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Scene with Batman and Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, ink, colored in GIMP
> 
> A rooftop scene with Batman and Nightwing. This is the first time I’ve tried computer coloring, also the first time I’ve inked with a brush in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
